More then a Mirage
by ContestshipperXGlaceon Luver
Summary: This is a story about a mirage pokemon's life. She wishes she could be something more then a mirage and be treated like a pokemon and not a slave to her master. Written in point of view.


I was recently watching a Pokemon special episode called The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon. It's really good so look it up on veoh. There was a mirage Mew and I've decided to make a one shot of how Mew's life was nothing more then a mirage.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

(Mew's POV)

I was considered the weakling of all the mirage Pokemon,

I wasn't obedient to our master, for he never treated me like the others; to him I was the vile specimen the never deceived to be created.

I never thought about why he said that, for all I wanted was to be something more then a mirage pokemon.

We are made by humans instead of born by nature, we are the shadows of the living, we look just like the normal pokemon but we are made to be invincible, the ultimate fighting tools for humans.

My master had invited trainers to battle against us, if only I could have told them we can't be beaten or destroyed.

I glanced at one trainer, who had a Pikachu on his shoulder. It looked at me before I turned to around to head back to the master.

As I was flying away, I couldn't help but think, what's it like to be alive and be friends with humans, not their weapons for destruction.

Awhile later, our master had explained a plan he had to make the perfect mirage pokemon, and had asked an old man who was with the trainers for a password.

While my master was busy with the computers, I came out of my hiding place and floated over to the man, he spoke to me in a happy tone that my master never used with me, I spoke to him happily, until my master had one of the Magnemite shock me, I got up off the floor and floated away, thinking about how I had angered my master this time.

I flew down to the basement to find the trainer who had the Pikachu I saw earlier, being taken to my master for a reason I did not know, I watched the Pikachu shock the Ursaring, and drop onto the floor and attacked the Machoke that was holding his trainer. Then Machamp attacked Pikachu, who smashed into a crate and fainted, and took him to master.

A few minutes later, Pikachu's trainer got up and looked at me surprised, then said my name. I nodded to him to let him know I knew what he said. He then asked me for help to find his friend. I told him that I would help him and before he could respond, a walkway above us started to fall, he pulled me out of the way and when I turned around to thank him, one of the projectors opened up and started to glow a purple color-like light before I screamed out in pain. It was trying to suck my data out of my body. The pain was worst then the abuse I got from when Magnemite was ordered to attack me. The trainer said he was going to try to get me out. I shook my head to tell him not to get hurt trying to save me. He didn't listen and then stuck his hands into the light, ignoring the pain from the projectors as it shocked his hands. He managed to pull me out and the light disappeared back into the projector.

We run all the way up to master's lab, when I saw Pikachu in the old man's arms. It looked like Pikachu was resting from when he was smashed into the crate. His trainer picked Pikachu up, and held him in his arms. Then, my master announced that the time had come for them to meet the ''perfect'' mirage Pokemon. I looked into the generator and saw it was Mewtwo, the clone of my kind. Master had Mewtwo attack all the mirage Pokemon that were in the lab, so Mewtwo launched a shadow ball right at them, then a minute later they all were deleted. I floated over to see if anyone was ok, but everyone was gone.

Then master had Articuno, Zapdos and Entei created, then they attacked the trainers.

They called out a Combusken, Gyarados and a Dragonite. They all attacked, including Pikachu, the mirages but they didn't have enough power, and were blown back into their trainers. Suddenly, all the mirage Pokemon were being deleted and sucked into Mewtwo's body. Master ordered Mewtwo to fire a hyper beam at Pikachu. He was already weak from the first set of attacks from the previous mirage Pokemon, so I used protect and took the whole attack for him. He thanked me, then Mewtwo sped right towards me and hit me with his tail, then used a mega punch that flew me up into the air.

He charged up a twin set of solar beams both from his hands that fired up towards me with great speed. Black smoke appeared around me. Pikachu and his trainer called my name as if they were concerned about me. Suddenly, there were blue dots appearing from my feet that made their way up to my head. I was being deleted, and sucked into the projectors where all the rest of the deleted mirage pokemon were.

Then, all I saw was a black aura appear around Mewtwo as all the mirage Pokemon

were sucked into him. I could see though his eyes as master had Mewtwo attacked the Pokemon full power with the attacks from the Pokemon that he used as energy. They all tried to stop the attacks again, but Mewtwo won that battle being a mirage Pokemon made only of power. Master ordered Mewtwo to put an end to Pikachu, who refused to back down. Mewtwo charged head on with a quick attack since Pikachu was asked to do the same thing. They both hit each other with the quick attacks, but Mewtwo's was stronger. He then was ordered to finish Pikachu with a mega punch. I decided to take charge and stop him. He stopped the attack, and started to glow with an orange aura. I appeared behind him, trying to hold him back. I told Pikachu to finish him off. Pikachu said he would.

The old man with the trainers then spoke up and told Pikachu's trainer that if they attacked Mewtwo, he would be destroyed and I would be too. Pikachu looked at me as if saying now he wouldn't do it. I shouted at him I would stop at no costs to have Mewtwo stopped, even I had to give my life. He just stood there thinking if he should attack or not. Mewtwo started to turn around, probably to attack me. I shouted at Pikachu to hurry up and do it. He charged at Mewtwo with his trainer's comment to use volt tackle. Mewtwo was destroyed instantly. I flew up into the air due to the impact. The trainers looked at me sadly before my data started to delete.

I'm being deleted but I'm happy, because I got to spend time with trainers who helped me and were nice to me. I made friends with real life Pokemon. I waved goodbye to them before my arm was deleted. Maybe I will one day see them again…..as something more then a mirage.

* * *

There is the ending to my version of Mew's life in that episode. For all my readers who love Cursed Eon, I will make a chapter tomorrow and start the 6th chapter the same day. Please review and thanks for reading xxx

ContestshipperXGlaceon Luver


End file.
